Secrets Ill keep
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Alois is depressed. How will Ciel help? WARNING CONTAINS : Yaoi, OOC, Self harm. Better then it sounds.


Oh my god. It has been so long since i've written anything. I've been so fucking busy.. ._. I'm sorry everyone. Well this is a new couple i've recently fallen in love with. AloisxCiel. So i'm pretty much pulling this one out of my ass but hopefully it turns out good c: Let me know if you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are always greatly appreciated even if their criticism This might be a one shot. Or a two-shot. I'm still working on a new Death note series which will hopefully be up after this is. Oh and my dad is grilling right now and it smells so amazing O_o sorry just had to tell ya'll that.. Well onto the story! :D  
The songs I listened to while writing this was : The call - Secondhand Serenade and songs about cutting..  
**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS : OOC, YAOI (BOYXBOY) , SOME MENTION OF DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM. TOP!CIEL,BOTTOM!ALOIS**

"Your Highness, It is time to get up." Claude spoke to his young master who was laying in bed still as a board. The light shown through the giant double windows onto the blue and gold comforter.

"I'm not getting out of bed today Claude. Go about your usual business " Alois said in a monotone voice. Very unlike his usual Peppy bubbly voice.

"But Your Highness..Mr. Ceil Phantomive and his Butler shall be arriving very soon. " Claude said. He may not have shown it but he was greatly worried about the perverted blonde. Alois may act hyper but anyone who knew him knew that he had great depression. Especially when someone would bring up his past. The only people who knew about this was Claude and his best friend (Also his worst enemy) Ciel. And the only reason he knew was because he had saw the scars. A few minutes passed as Alois thought this over.

"When they arrive send Ciel up to my bedroom. Alone. Don't let that butler up here. Understood?" Alois said pulling the covers up higher.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude got on his knee and bowed before leaving. Alois layed in bed holding the sharp peice of metal in his clenched fists. It cut through his palms leaving a trail or crimson down his scarred wrists and pooling on his pristine white sheets. Tears fell from his eyes as he held back sobs.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage with a sigh. Sebastian led him up the pathway to the all to familiar doorstep. Before they could knock Claude opened the door for them and led them through the doorway. Ciel stiffened and braced himself for the bear hug he would receive but to his surprise it never came. Actually it was very quite. This worried Ceil just a bit.

"Master Ciel, My Highness has requested you to his room." Ciel just nodded and began walking to his room. When Sebastian began following his young master Claude stopped him. Glaring they shared a mutual understanding and they made there way down to the kitchen to make there masters a snack.

Ceil walked down the grand hallways and found the door he was looking for. Sighing he lightly tapped on the door. Upon reacieveing no answer he opened the door slowly. He saw the long pale legs sticking out from the sheets and blonde silky hair sticking out. Ceil made his way to the edge of his bed and sat next to him

"Ceil..." Alois said sounding completely broken. It made Ceils cold heart warm just slightly. He placed a hand on the others back and began rubbing gentle circles. Alois then began sobbing harder then before and turned to bury his face into ceils stomach. He stiffened slightly then relaxed rubbing up and down his back.

"Shhh Alois your not alone." Ceil said trying to be comforting. He noted a pool of blood on the sheets that made him shiver. He hated knowing that this was the only way he could deal with the pain. Though Ceil would deny it if anyone said it but He really did like Alois. In a more then friends way. He knew it for awhile and it took a LONG time to come to terms with it. But he knew that he only had eyes for this Blonde haired, Blue eyed, Booty short wearing perverted son of a bitch. Slowly Alois's breathing evened out and his eyes closed slowly. He had fallen asleep. And Ciel had to note that this was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. His cheeks flushed tears still staining them and his mouth slightly ajar letting out sighs of warm breath. Ceil smiled and brushed the silky golden strands as he too closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep happy to just be holding his love.

Sebastian and Claude opened the door to see there two masters in a deep sleep. They looked at each other and smiled softly. Closing the door they awaited the awakening of the two love birds.

Alois awoke to a warm embrace. He smiled and snuggled closer. Enjoying being this way since he knew that Ceil was only doing it to comfort him. And that after they awoke they would return to "Hating" each other He sighed softly. If only he could tell Ceil how he really felt. He tried to make it obvious but He took it as him being Alois the horny bastard That wasn't the case. He just didn't know how to show love. The only love he ever received was Sex. So that's how he thought love was shown. But apparently he was wrong. A groan shook him out of his thoughts and brought his eyes to the awakening blue haired beauty. Alois tentatively brought a hand to Ceils cheek noticing now that his palm was covered in dried blood and so was the sheets. Disturbed Alois sat up straight close to hyperventilating . He told Ciel he had stopped doing this and he didn't want to disappoint him. Suddenly Ceil sat up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Whats wrong sweetheart?" Ceil called Alois "sweetheart" when he was genuinely worried. Alois blushed and hid his hand under the comforter.

"Nothing darling just felt bad that I had fallen asleep on you." Alois lied. He tried to get up but was pulled back to Ceils chest who then grabbed Alois arm and pulled it to his face going to examine it.

"C-ceil no.." Alois pleaded with his love but he knew it was useless. Ceils stared at the deep gash in the others palm. Slowly and gently bringing the palm to his lips and kissing there. Blushing Alois rushed to the bathroom to wash and bandage the wound. Walking out he noted that Ceil was sitting on new white sheets. Shakily he walked over to Ceil. He sat next to him tears in his eyes.

"Ciel..Im sor-" Before Alois could apologize Ciels lips where pressed firmly against his. Alois started moving his lips against Ciels. A soft tongue licked at the others lips then prying them apart. Both moaned softly when there tongues met. Hands roamed each others bodys. A hand pressed firmly against Ciels erection and it sent shivers down his spine. Shirts slipped off and pants where removed as they where both left in the underwear. Alois kissed down Ciels neck tears falling down his face. Ciel was also crying as he flipped them over and pushed there underwear down. He brought his hand to Alois mouth and stuck his fingers inside the warm wet cavern willing him to suck. Alois sucked the fingers till they where wet enough. Ciel brought a finger to the puckered entrance and slipped the diget inside. Alois moaned loudly and pressed against the finger wanting it deeper. Ciel rubbed against a spot that had the Blonde withering against the bed. Smiling Ciel spit in his hand and rubbed his shaft placing it at the entrance Ciel pushed inside the warm tightness and moaned loudly. Alois closed his eyes tightly at the pain. Ciel took his hand and stroked Alois cheek.

"Shhh...Sweetheart its alright...Just relax and ill make you feel soo good." Ciel whispered to Alois. He picked up the gashed hand and placed a soft kiss to the wound before thrusting. Alois head lolled back and he let out a moan. Smiling Ciel went faster thrusting harder and holding the wounded palm to his chest. Alois looked up at Ciels face seeing nothing pure love in his eyes.

"Ciel.. I-i love you..." Alois moaned out. Ciel smiled and placed a kiss onto his forehead before thrusting faster and harder.

"I love you too Alois" Ciel said feeling himself get closer. That was all it took to make Alois throw his head back in pure lust and screamed as he came all over his and Ciels chest. Feeling the tigh vice grip on his cock made Ciel lose himself as well. Collapsing on his lover Ciel was panting. Alois wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy.

"Stay with me Ciel. Forever." He whispered into his ear. Ciel chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alois waist.

"Whatever you say , Trancy."

_  
Well there ya go. Please R&R~ love ya'll


End file.
